<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>random fnaf poetry by SirSticker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745597">random fnaf poetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSticker/pseuds/SirSticker'>SirSticker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, I just started writing this stuff as a joke, Other, Poetry, The Afton Family (Five Nights at Freddy's), but now I have a lot and dont know what to do with it, here you go i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSticker/pseuds/SirSticker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uuuhhh I just started writing this stuff because I had a poetry unit a while back and was really bored so I decided to play a game I call, "how much can I put in this without letting my teacher know its about some fandom?" but io stated doing it in my free time and now have no clue what to do with it. so uuuhhh here you go! I'll update like every day until I run out of stores. at that point ill just upload whenever I come up with something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A single ballerina<br/>
She dances alone<br/>
Tiny shadows surround her<br/>
But she's oh so cold</p><p>Deep down below<br/>
The sun doesn't reach<br/>
So she dances alone<br/>
An eternal pirouette</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light the torches<br/>carrying this little lantern<br/>a new heart<br/>i feel…strange.</p><p>What’s this?<br/>a eerie new key, perhaps to aid me on my quest.<br/>Is this what it unlocks?<br/>L:”&lt;3T  M.;&gt;E O&amp;^&amp;UT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in the rain<br/>a cold fate<br/>trapped by the strings<br/>that once held me together.</p><p>a new trap<br/>unlike the others<br/>there are no Rights<br/>only room for one more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>see you tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. glitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>howdy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a glitch in the system<br/>Code of old<br/>Reborn anew<br/>what will you do?</p><p>when he comes after you<br/>Merging minds<br/>Sealed your fate <br/>What is left of you?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yee haw how are you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hollow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stuck in his father’s shadow<br/>
Paying for his misdeeds<br/>
His siblings gone, he must carry on<br/>
This joke of a legacy.</p><p>A shell of his former self<br/>
Controlled by a monster<br/>
Stitched together<br/>
A dead man walking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone want a sneak peek for the next chapter of 'Phone Calls to Estranged Family Friends'?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. string</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Souls are like strings.<br/>They can be spun and pulled and twisted.<br/>Cut.<br/>Even when broken, they can make new ties.</p><p>But you must be careful-<br/>The knots are very loose.<br/>If wound too tight,<br/>They will surely break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol here's that sneak peek.</p><p> She could do this. She could do this! Just… pick up the phone, dial her number, and wait for an answer. Charlie picked up her phone and… put it back down. What was she thinking? There’s no way she could just call Liz and ask her to drop everything and come back to hurricane to help stop her shitty father and just act like everything was normal between them! Act like that day hadn’t happened.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. turns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Left and right<br/>On every side<br/>Just have to survive the night<br/>Surrounded by monstrous regret.</p><p>Fangs, teeth, and claws<br/>The man behind it all.<br/>The nightmares he created<br/>In an act of twisted revenge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>howdy y'all. hope you're having a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lost and found<br/>Bodies pile up<br/>a sinister smile<br/>room for one more</p><p>No longer flesh<br/>No longer bone<br/>Left my spirit<br/>all alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. parts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>taken apart<br/>right from the start<br/>put back together<br/>but where is my heart?</p><p>now just a Phantom<br/>in the corner of your eye<br/>all because of Him…<br/>not the same since I died.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the holiday truce has started! I'm working on something very nice... if a bit messed up. how are y'all? Hope you're doing good!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. circus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little girl at the circus<br/>The dancing bear, the ballerina, the laughing fox<br/>The Clown.<br/>She was made just for her.</p><p>She danced, she sung, she preformed<br/>She made ice cream.<br/>Just for her.<br/>The little girl went missing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I ate a can of green beans for breakfast today. how are you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fire cleanses all<br/>it burns away the pain<br/>fire cleanses all<br/>of whatever remains</p><p>gone are the remnants<br/>of tainted memories<br/>soon fades away<br/>as every tragedy should.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. look im not good at titles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>420 WORDS BABYYYYYYY!!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little girl had a temper<br/>
She had a toy bear<br/>
She took out all its stuffing<br/>
To be something she could wear.</p><p>You won't die, she said.<br/>
Not quite alive,<br/>
To the bear,<br/>
For he burned with the rest of them.</p><p>A trap set by<br/>
The regretful man.<br/>
No more circus of souls,<br/>
This is the End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yee Haw, as they say in Malibu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. cool beans bro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dead man walking,<br/>The costumed puppet,<br/>The vile man,<br/>The four turned to one,<br/>The clown pieced together.</p><p>Full of grief and regret,<br/>He poured the gasoline.<br/>He knew none of this<br/>Could be just a dream.</p><p>Striking the match,<br/>He knew it was done.<br/>It's finally over.<br/>He'd finally won.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nice t-shirt bro</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. boy howdy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Left and right<br/>On every side<br/>Just have to survive the night<br/>Surrounded by monsters.</p><p>Fangs, teeth, and claws<br/>The man behind it all.<br/>The nightmares he created <br/>In an act of twisted revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three fates<br/>
Intertwined<br/>
They live on,<br/>
But at what cost?</p><p>One a shell of a man,<br/>
One a failure and a fool,<br/>
One with something taken from him,<br/>
But what will happen<br/>
When they meet again?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I ate a can of peaches for breakfast today. The third chapter of 'Phone Calls to Estranged Family Friends" is pretty close to finished! It is taking longer than the other chapters because the relationship between Charlie and Elizabeth is more complicated than the others. It's also longer soooo...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Experimental<br/>Having tests done, one by one<br/>Dripping down<br/>That hideous neon ooze<br/>cold metal against my back.</p><p>the glint of a blade<br/>poised to strike<br/>collecting samples<br/>a sickly green<br/>Turns red.</p><p>Test tubes<br/>behind a glass case<br/>as if they were on display.<br/>is that all I am to them?<br/>a prize from the hunt?</p><p>‘It doesn't feel pain!’ they reason.<br/>‘It's not human.’ they say, so sure of themselves.<br/>but it screams like one.<br/>the liquid dripping down my chest<br/>The wrong consistency<br/>almost blood, if not for the color.</p><p>the core of my being<br/>poked and prodded<br/>As if it weren’t a heart.<br/>My heart.<br/>not to them.</p><p>he's gone missing<br/>They searched desperately<br/>Little did they know<br/>He was right in front of them <br/>under the knife.</p><p>Precise and savage,<br/>all at once.<br/>things taken out that aren't meant to<br/>Bones dont bend,<br/>they break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO I forgot to tell you that yesterday's was the last I has in stock. I wanted to update y'all but didnt want to give no content so! here's one from a different fandom. If you know it, you Can Tell. anyways, see you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. howdy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a sick half-life<br/>kept alive by remnants<br/>of that day<br/>when we were led astray</p><p>One, then five<br/>Too many to count<br/>Then, one day<br/>nothing remained.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was going through my drafts and found this! So I posted it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Decided to try something new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something is wrong here.<br/>     It’s not.<br/>Something is gone here.<br/>     She’s not.</p><p> </p><p> You can’t do this!<br/>     We can.<br/>You have to stop! <br/>     We can’t.</p><p> </p><p>     You</p><p>       Are</p><p>         Fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi. Decided to try some thing new. Uh, lemme know how you feel?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Is it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey there fellas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is it really a god complex?<br/>When you know<br/>That you can never die?</p><p>However much <br/>They may try.<br/>Keep coming back </p><p>And they can’t deny the facts.<br/>What does it matter<br/>If a few bodies get in the way?</p><p>At the end of the day<br/>We both know<br/>Fire may burn and destroy, <br/>but it always leaves a trace of what once was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy your day.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uuuh im not really sure how to tag this? so suggestions would be great if you can</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>